


Happy Birthday Connor

by muttthecowcat22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Connor's first birthday, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy birthday Connor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 08:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22/pseuds/muttthecowcat22
Summary: “Is there anything you need me to buy?”Connor tilted his head to the side.  Hank was, once again, acting in a completely unpredictable manner.  “You know I do not require anything.  I can buy groceries on the way home, but the last time I checked, your fridge is fully stocked with enough ingredients to maintain a balanced diet throughout the week.”“Nah, it’s not groceries.  I’m going shopping.”-Hank helps Connor celebrate his first birthday.





	Happy Birthday Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Connor!! This is just a very short story to celebrate Connor learning about birthdays and why we celebrate them!

_Tap.  
_

It was annoying.

_Tap tap._

Really.

The third time in his life that Connor actually felt annoyed. The first time being when Hank had confiscated his coin then played with it himself. The second time, just a week before, when Hank had fallen asleep with Sumo on the couch, leaving Connor in bed alone. 

Still, it was only three times in months, compared to Hank’s nearly twenty times a day displaying the slight increase in heartrate and closed demeanor associated with annoyance. So Connor considered himself to be a quite patient person overall.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Hank’s pen tapping on his desk. Plastic on plastic. Continuous, until it wasn’t. Until it paused, and Connor would look up to find Hank staring directly back at him.

“Is something the matter, Lieutenant?”

“Yeah, you just called me lieutenant.” Hank deflected just as he had the past three times Connor had asked the question.

“Hank.”

He wouldn’t meet Connor’s eyes though, staring at the screen on his desk, pretending to ignore him. Connor knew he wasn’t. And as soon as Connor resumed his work in earnest, the tapping picked back up again.

Connor preconstructed forty different scenarios in which Hank could lose his pen, one ending with it obliterated on the spot into hydrogen, carbon dust, and cyanide gas. Connor chose the most direct path. He snatched the pen out of Hank’s hand.

“Hey!” Hank’s eyes followed the pen as Connor dropped it into the trash. “_Hey Connor!_”

“Sorry, Hank.”

“You’re not fucking sorry.” Hank didn’t seem angry though. A half smile split his face, blue eyes sparkling.

“No I’m not.”

Hank chuckled before finally resuming his work.

The change of pace didn’t last long. 

_Tttttttttttdddump_. Hank’s fingers drummed on his desk.

Connor rested his forehead on the tips of his fingers. He had had enough.

“Hank.” The blue eyes were immediately trained on him again. “What is going on?”

Hank leaned back in his chair and hummed. The afternoon light from the windows falling over him. After 2:33 minutes, he answered, “Is there anything you need me to buy?”

Connor tilted his head to the side. Hank was, once again, acting in a completely unpredictable manner. “You know I do not require anything. I can buy groceries on the way home, but the last time I checked, your fridge is fully stocked with enough ingredients to maintain a balanced diet throughout the week.”

“Nah, it’s not groceries. I’m going shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be more chapters soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @cowcatandsilver or on pillowfort @muttthecowcat


End file.
